Playtime
by lemony91
Summary: Warning: POKEPHILIA, don t like, don t read! Just Oneshots i really like to write, maybe some requests if i get any First time writer gives her best here


**Hey there^^**

 **First try on smut like this and i am still in training, so please just bear with me XD**

 **There will be a story about one of my Pokemon Games, with adventours and love and even Pokephilia, but that will be a different story and it will take time to write it, so i just try my hands on smut^^**

 **Pokemon is not mine... (there would be more love if it were XD )**

* * *

The night was clear, stars twinkling over her head and the moon was spreading its light all over the countryside. The pond nearby was filled with fresh water from the last rain, still clear so you could see all the Pokemon living inside of it. It was such a serene picture.

And here I sat, quietly watching my surroundings and drinking in the silence. It was so much better than living in a small apartment in a big city. Ever since I started my journey a year ago I loved to be out in nature, without other human company, just my Pokemon and me.

And today I was eager to get a bath for myself, I was sweaty and smelly from my long walk here and it just felt gross. Shedding my clothes, naturally after I checked twice that nobody was near me and my campsite, I slowly trudged over to the pond, sticking my toes in it for a second. It was nearly freezing cold, and the iciness creeped over my body, causing my nipples to harden slightly.

Before I took another step I turned around again and stared at one of my Pokeballs.

 _He would most likely love to get a bath too. I should let him out, it is only fair. Maybe his strange behavior will lessen after it…_ I pondered over my thoughts, remembering the last three weeks. My Linoone, a friend I caught only days after the start of my journey, had begun to act strange every time I let him out of his Pokeball.

He would avoid my eyes, always staring at something different, he wouldn`t cuddle with me anymore at night or when I would be cold. He didn`t want the tiny kisses anymore I would always give to him. But I could sometimes feel him staring at me, when my back was turned.

Without much more thoughts I nudged his Pokeball, calling for him before rushing into the cold water. The ice cold water engulfed my body, making me shiver and gasp for air. Goosebumps travelled over my arms as I leaned against a bigger stone a few feet away from shore. As I sat there, the water softly washing over my breasts, I observed my Linoone as he jumped around, his head swiveling from one side to the other.

He soon stopped as his eyes landed on me and his erratic breathing slowed down. After a few tentative breaths he noticed the water I sat in and something like a smile darted over his muzzle. He was quick to dive in, water splashing a bit as his body vanished.

I giggled to myself and let my body relax, enjoying the slight chill the temperature gave me. The cold water helped in more than one way. You see every time I get near my period I get unbelievable horny, although I had sex just once, a sloppy first with a guy who just wanted to get off himself. But due to my traveling alone, I had to do self-service.

Right about now, my hands brushed past my stomach, more south, twirling through the hairs down there. Soon my fingers reached my folds and I began to stroke slowly, just one finger, up and down again, swirling around my opening. My head lolled back against the cold stone, scraping over the hard surface, but the friction felt good on my skin.

My eyes closed as I lost myself in my strokes, adding a second finger to circle around my opening, teasing myself before I dipped one in, just the tip, wiggling around. A soft moan escaped my lips at that sensation and I shuddered again, in lust this time around.

Something warm and soft lapped at my hands down my body and my eyes shot open again to try and focus between my legs. Two purple Pokemon, two Shellders, were sitting between my spread legs, one slightly closer than the other. The long tongue lapped again against my folds and sent a shiver of delight through my being.

The second Shellder observed me and seemed to take my shivers as an invitation as it used its tongue to climb my body, nestling itself on my stomach and eyeing my breasts with glinting eyes. The thought of these Pokemon, lapping at me with their muscled tongues send more lust through my body. Naturally, when traveling alone and being horny, you could get some really lucid dreams about your own Pokemon, pleasuring you and maybe even fucking you, but I never thought this would happen in reality!

And now here I was, sitting in cold water, one Shellder stroking his tongue over my folds with more fervor and the other wrapping its tongue over my left breast, leaving me to massage my right one. My eyes closed again as the Shellder started to dip its tongue into me, the strong muscle slipping in with ease. The other one tugged with his tongue on my breast, sucking it into his shell and my nipples hardened even more.

A soft mewl came over my parted lips and my legs spread further. My fingers stroked my folds even as the Shellder down there increased his pace and the other one closed his –

A growl came from above me, deep and possessive sounding. My eyes shot open, again, and I could focus on the cream colored fur above me, leaning over me to be exact and staring at the Shellders. My Linoone had climbed up the rock I leaned against and was now snarling at the other Pokemon, his sharp fangs showing. The fur on his back was raised and his claws scraped over the stone, leaving marks on it.

The smaller Shellders had frozen, their tongues retracting slowly as they backed away, leaving me even hungrier for pleasure. A groan of displeasure escaped my throat as my hands wandered down again to my folds and my eyes stayed on my Pokemon, who was still leaning over me, his eyes now focused on something different.

I could feel a blush on my cheeks as I followed his line of sight. He was concentrating on my hands, his eyes hard. His gaze started to wonder over my body, sometimes stopping for a moment on a specific spot before going on. His growl changed in tone, instead of something akin to a dangerous sound, it now had a more… subdued tone, more sly, if I could even say that.

He let himself slip down the stone into the water again and swam over to me, his fur brushing against my bare skin. I shivered, not only because of the cold. Linoone positioned his front paws on my stomach, lifting himself slightly up on top of me, and his head near my breast. He sniffed at the marks the Shellder left and snarled again. He glanced at me and pressed his whole head in between my breasts, nuzzling them as he started a purr from down his throat.

The purr vibrated through his whole body and it was like something akin to a massage for my breasts and I gasped in pleasure. He placed his back paws on my lower body, his tail stroking over my folds again and again.

"Linoone…" I whispered and my voice sounded hoarse, slightly cracking up as my Pokemon started to nuzzle my nipple, even grating his fangs over my sensitive skin. My back arched, so that my breasts nearly sprung out of the water, causing Linoone to grab harder to stay on top of my body. My hands stroked over his fur, ruffling it slightly when I felt another jolt of pleasure go through me as Linoone bit down on my nipple.

His lower body started to grind against mine, something hard and throbbing rubbing over my lower stomach. My finger soon engulfed this throbbing heat and Linoone jerked his head back, letting out a howl of pleasure as I started rubbing it slowly, up and down. He hissed as his head butted against mine, his cheek pressed on my skin and his teeth grazed over my earlobe.

My grip on his member hardened and he started growling. With a last and hard bite to my ear his lower body repositioned itself, the hard throbbing member prodded my core, causing me to moan in his neck. The hot and pulsating feeling chased away the cold from the water. His front paws scratched over my breasts as he settled deeper, his hips already thrusting so that I could feel his cock sliding through my folds just to tap into my warmth.

"Linoone… Please! Take me!" I gasped out loud as my Pokemon howled again before slamming his cock into me, the throbbing flesh burying itself deep into my depth. The water splashed around us and I had to lift my hands, pressing them against the cold stone behind me to gain a bit of leverage and to not just slip under the water because of my melting body. The heat crawled over me as Linoones body moved faster and faster, his cock getting even harder with each push.

The Pokemon was groaning and moaning his name, his eyes closed as he worked feverishly. My walls contracted harshly as he hit a special spot and a small scream tore out of my throat. Linoone screamed with me, harshly sinking his teeth in the flesh of my breast, driving me over the edge suddenly.

"I…! Linoone, please! I am coming!" His humping increased, his tail slashed through the water, rubbing my ass with it`s rough texture. My tongue lolled out of my mouth as my breathing hitched. Stars danced in front of my eyes and I started shivering. His burning penis inside of me was getting bigger and hotter, twitching slightly, and stretching my walls even more.

My walls clamped down around him, quivering. His teeth sank deeper, drawing blood, but I didn`t care, all what was important was that I could feel hot fluid inside of me, making me mewl again, the fangs in my skin turned me on even more. Three times he shot his hot cum inside me. Each time sending a shiver of delight through me. His cock deflated slowly and he tugged it out again, panting his name in my skin and resting his head on my neck. His tongue lazily draped over my throat and his paws pressed against my stomach.

My breathing was harsh and fast as I struggled to keep both of us out of the water, slowly making y way to the shore. My sleeping bag sounded fantastic right now, it sounded even better when Linoone would join me, maybe I wouldn`t even need clothes…

"You know… I like you a lot better now, that you are talking to me again… I hope your Problems are now solved?" I yawned loudly and the only answer was him cuddling even more into me and nibble at my ear.

* * *

 **Requests? (yes, i am doing that^^)**

 **Commentary?**

 **Flames? (only for Barbeque please)**

 **Till the next one^^**


End file.
